The Undertaker
Mark Calaway, também conhecido pelo seu nome de ringue, The Undertaker é um pro wrestler ativo na World Wrestling Entertainment. Iniciou sua carreira em 1984, na promoção World Class Championship Wrestling. Em 1989, foi contratado pela World Championship Wrestling; porém a empresa não renovou seu contrato e este foi para a World Wrestling Federation em 1990. Juntamente com Shawn Michaels, são os únicos da empresa a participarem no primeiro episódio de Raw e que continuam ativos até hoje. Calaway é quatro vezes campeão da WWE, duas vezes campeão de pesos pesados da WWE, seis vezes campeão de duplas da WWE, uma vez campeão de duplas da WCW, uma vez campeão Hardcore da WWE e vencedor do Royal Rumble de 2007; porém sua maior marca é estar invicto no WrestleMania, estando com uma marca de 17 vitórias e 0 derrotas. __TOC__ Carreira A partir do momento em que seu simbólico gong domina o ambiente, Undertaker cativa os fãs da WWE. O Deadman do Vale da Morte é, normalmente, um homem de poucas palavras, mas pode intimidar o mais bruto dos Super Astros da WWE só com um olhar. Sua figura sombria tem sido uma marca aterradora na WWE por cerca de duas décadas e nenhuma lista dos maiores de todos os tempos da WWE estaria completa sem Undertaker. Ele foi visto, pela primeira vez, na Survivor Series 1990. Undertaker foi apresentado como o último membro da Equipe do Milhão de Dólares de Ted DiBiase. Desde então, tem sido Campeão WWE e de Pesos Pesados em muitas ocasiões, além de manter um recorde invicto do WrestleMania que chegou a um impressionante 16-0. O Deadman já derrotou Super Astros como Randy Orton, Triple H, Sicho Sid, Stone Cold Steve Austin, Bret Hitman Hart e Jake "The Snake" Roberts. Assim, ganhou muitos títulos e manteve o seu invicto. Em outubro de 2007, O Deadman também se transformou no primeiro a se livrar do Vice Grip do Grande Khali, derrotando o colosso de 2, 20 de altura e pesa 188 quilos. Em seu tempo de WWE, Undertaker tem desaparecido por meses. Frequentemente considerado morto e descansando em paz, o Phenom sempre retorna misteriosamente ao ringue em busca de vingança contra aqueles que o mandaram para longe. Desde Yokozuna até Kane e Edge, Undertaker sempre encontra uma maneira de reclamar as almas de seus traidores. Além de sucesso individual, Undertaker tem conseguido também ser um bom jogador de equipe durante sua carreira. Desde sua longa relação com o administrador Paul Bearer até a liderança do Ministerio de Escuridão (que incluía o recrutamento de Super Astros como Acólitos, The Brood, Mideon e Vicera), o Phenom tem tido sucesso em cada aventura. Tem ganhado vários Campeonatos Mundiais de Revezamentos lutando junto com The Rock, Stone Cold, Big Show e seu próprio irmão, Kane. O Grande Monstro Vermelho é o aliado transformado em adversário (e frequentemente de volta) com que Undertaker, continuamente, cruza. Kane fez sua estréia WWE às custas do primeiro combate Inferno na Cela de seu irmão e, como sua relação é sempre turbulenta, também têm se encontrado cara a cara em muitas ocasiões. Vêm sendo oponentes em muitos WrestleMania, mas também têm segurado, juntos, o Campeonato Mundial de Revezamentos, um verdadeiro tema para irmãos em todos os campos da vida. Undertaker também tem muitos primeiros em seu crédito. Além de ser o pioneiro do Tombstone Piledriver, também fez parte do inaugural Combate de Inferno na Cela, contra Shawn Michaels, em outubro de 1997, assim como o primeiro Combate de Caixão, em que derrotou Kamala na Survivor Series de 1992. Undertaker nunca havia derrotado Edge, de modo que sua perfeita trajetória no WrestleMania estava em perigo para o WrestleMania XXIV. O Super Astro Classificado R comprovou que era apto para a tarefa de suportar os poderosos golpes do Phenom, incluindo um Tombstone Piledriver e Last Ride, até que Undertaker dominou Edge com sua misteriosa chave de submissão. Edge finalmente se rendeu, perdendo seu Título de Pesos Pesados e invicto diante do Phenom. O triunfo levou a trajetória ganhadora de Undertaker no WrestleMania a 16-0. O cinco vezes Campeão Mundial, Edge, acabou com a lendária carreira WWE do futuro membro do Salão da Fama WWE, Undertaker, no One Night Stand, em San Diego, no dia 1 de junho de 2008, depois de um cuidadoso plano contra a Gerente Geral do SmackDown, Vickie Guerrero. Só que uma traição pré-casamento por parte do Super Astro Classificado R fez com que Guerrero mudasse de opinião, restituindo Phenom e abrindo uma nova era de domínio do Deadman. Apesar de tudo, Undertaker se mantém um dos Super Astros mais populares da WWE, quase assegurando seu lugar como futuro membro do Salão da Fama. Gimmicks Undertaker possuiu várias gimmicks no decorrer de sua carreira. Aqui estão elas: *'The Punisher' - No começo de sua carreira, Calaway usou várias gimmicks no começo de sua carreira. Apesar da mudança de nomes de ringue, as gimmicks permaneceram quase imutáveis. Eram baseadas em um personagem sério, cuja única missão no ringue era infligir dor ou punir os seus oponentes. *'The Skyscraper' - Na WCW, Calaway uniu-se a tag team Skyscrapers, formando uma stable. A gimmick de Calaway era combinada com a dos outros membros da stable: um wrestler cuja maior arma era sua altura (daí o nome da stable, que significa "os Arranha-Céus"). A partir de então, Calaway adotou o nome Undertaker na WWF, porém, sua gimmick mudava de acordo com o tempo. *'Western Mortician (Novembro de 1990 - Janeiro de 1994)' - um personagem quieto, que foi-nos apresentado inicialmente como "Cain the Undertaker", mas logo abandonou o nome. Como Western Mortician, o personagem era baseado em coveiros do velho oeste. Ele usava um sobretudo preto, com chapéu, luvas, botas e gravata. Ele possuía poderes como imunidade a dor, teletransporte e podia controlar fogo e relâmpagos. *'The Deadman (Agosto de 1994 - Outubro de 1995)' - após ser "morto" por Yokozuna, quando este o prendeu no caixão, o "espírito" de Undertaker apareceu na tela e avisou a todos que voltaria. Undertaker voltou com uma nova gimmick, desta vez, ele lembrava um zumbi, pois possuía rosto pálido e uma expressão ainda mais assustadora. Esta gimmick terminou quando Undertaker morreu mais uma vez quando foi enterrado vivo. *'Lord of Darkness (Novembro de 1996 - Setembro de 1999)' - Undertaker voltou com uma gimmick parecido com um druida ou feiticeiro. Uma vez, Undertaker veio ao ringue com um par de asas de morcego. Seu cabelo estava molhado e caído no seu rosto ou posto para trás e uma lágrima negra aparecia no seu rosto. Durante esta época, Undertaker demonstrava ainda mais seus poderes, criando relâmpagos e levantando fogo apenas apontando seu dedo. Com o passar do tempo, Undertaker tornou-se mais demoníaco e começou a falar de "tempos negros" e de um "Ministério das Trevas" que iria conquistar toda a WWE. Assim, foi criada a stable Ministry of Darkness e após ser enterrado vivo, ele retornou com um cavanhaque parecido com o de satã (segundo Jim Ross) e vestindo um robe negro. Undertaker usava seu símbolo não apenas para realizar rituais, mas também para crucificar seus inimigos nele. Undertaker falava que fazia tudo isso para um "poder maior" e chegou mesmo a seqüestrar Stephanie McMahon. Foi revelado que o "poder maior" era Vince McMahon e deu-se origem ao Corporate Ministry. Esta gimmick foi abandonada após Undertaker sofrer um ferimento na virilha. *'American Badass (Maio de 2000 - Dezembro de 2001)' - Quando Undertaker retornou, ele apareceu completamente diferente. Sua gimmick agora era de um motoqueiro de óculos escuros, jaqueta jeans, bandana e ainda se dirigia ao ringue com sua Harley Davidson. Com essa gimmick, Undertaker demonstrava um lado mais humano do personagem, enquanto falava como um ser humano normal e sentia dor como qualquer um. Undertaker era face nesta época e possuia certo patriotismo. *'Big Evil (Janeiro de 2002 - Novembro de 2003)' - Ao atacar Jim Ross em um episódio do Raw, Undertaker virou heel. Ele cortou parcialmente seu cabelo e pintou seu cabelo, e tinha uma atitude briguenta ao estilo "faço o que eu quero", tornando-se esta sua gimmick mais agressiva. Undertaker atacava wrestlers que faltavam com respeito para com ele, sendo faces ou heels. Após retornar a ser face, Undertaker parecia ter retornado a gimmick de American Badass quando entrou em uma feud patriótica. Esta gimmick terminou quando ele foi enterrado vivo novamente. *'The Phenom (Março de 2004 - Dias atuais)' thumb|right|180px Undertaker retornou desta vez com uma gimmick que parece ser uma síntese das suas gimmicks durante sua carreira. Ele vinha para o ringue com sua névoa, fogo, luzes negras como nos velhos tempos e seus poderes voltaram. Undertaker tinha a personalidade e estilo da época de Western Mortician e Deadman; os poderes da época de Lord of Darkness e ainda cortava promos utilizadas por ele na época de American Badass e Big Evil (como por exemplo quando disse para Edge trazer um de seus ajudantes para seu quintal - "Bring him to my yard" - em um episódio de Smackdown). Dentro do ringue *'Finishers' *'Como "Mean" Mark Callous' **'Callous clutch' (Jaw Clutch) **'Heart Punch' *'Como Undertaker' **'Tombstone Piledriver' **'Gogoplata' - 2008-dias atuais **'Last Ride' (Elevated Powerbomb) - 2000-dias atuais **'Chokeslam' **'Triangle Choke' - 2003-dias atuais *'Signature moves' **''Old School'' (Arm Twist Ropewalk Chop) **Corner Clothesline **Fujiwara Armbar **Guillotine Legdrop em um oponente preso nas cordas **Flying Clothesline **Suicide Dive por cima da terceira corda **Corner Body Splash **Running DDT **Running Jumping Legdrop **Sidewalk Slam **Snake Eyes seguido de uma Running Big Boot **''Takin' care of business'' (Standing Dragon Sleeper) - 2002-2004 **Wrist Lock seguido de vários Shoulder Blocks. *'Managers' **Ted DiBiase **Paul Bearer **Brother Love **Paul E. Dangerously **General Skandor Akbar **Theodore Long **Downtown Bruno **Dutch Mantel *'Apelidos' **'The Phenom' (O Fenômeno) **'The Deadman' (O Homem-Morto) **American Bad Ass (Fodão Americano) **Booger Red (Bicho-papão vermelho) **Red Devil (Demônio Vermelho) **Big Evil (Grande Mau) **The Grim Reaper (O Ceifador Sinistro) **The Lord of Darkness (O Senhor das Trevas) **The Demon from Death Valley (O Demônio de Death Valley) **The Conscience of WWE (A consciência da WWE) *'Músicas tema' **"Miracle Man" de Ozzy Osbourne (NJPW) **"China White" de Scorpions (NWA/WCW) **"The Grim Reaper" de Jim Johnston **"Graveyard Symphony" de Jim Johnston **"Dark Side" de Jim Johnston **"Ministry" de Jim Johnston **"American Bad Ass" de Kid Rock **"Rollin' (Dead Man Mix)" de Limp Bizkit **"Dead Man" de Jim Johnston **"You're Gonna Pay" de Jim Johnston **"Rest in Peace" de Jim Johnston **"Darkest Side" de Jim Johnston Títulos e realizações *Pro Wrestling Illustrated **PWI Feud of the Year (1991) - com The Ultimate Warrior **PWI Match of the Year (1998) - versus Mankind no King of the Ring 1998 **PWI o marcou como #2 de 500 wrestlers no ano de 2002. *United States Wrestling Association **USWA Unified World Heavyweight Championship - 1 vez *World Class Wrestling Association **WCWA Texas Heavyweight Championship - 1 vez *World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment **WCW World Tag Team Championship - 1 vez com Kane **WWF/E Championship - 4 vezes **WWF Hardcore Championship - 1 vez **WWF Tag Team Championship - 1 vez com Steve Austin; 2 vezes com The Big Show; 1 vez com The Rock e; 2 vezes com Kane **World Heavyweight Championship - 2 vezes **Vencedor do Royal Rumble 2007 **Invícto (17-0) no WrestleMania *Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards **5 Star Match (1997) contra Shawn Michaels no Badd Blood 1997, na primeira Hell in a Cell. **Best Gimmick (1990-1994) **Best Heel (1991) **Feud of the Year (2007) contra Batista **Most Overrated **Readers' Least Favorite Wrestler (2001) **Worst Worked Match of the Year (2001) com Kane contra KroniK no Unforgiven **Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Fame (2004) **Worst Feud of the Year (1993) contra Giant Gonzáles ;Série na WrestleMania Vídeos Categoria:Wrestlers ativos Categoria:WWE Legends